powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Awakening (PRBF)/Transcript
Part 1 Five students are walking through the woods, and one of them finds five mysterious crystal cubes on the ground. Adler: Guys! Come see this! Amira: What is it, Addy? Serena: Yeah, what is it? Adler: I think it's some cubes made out of crystal... Tanner: What are those cubes doing at the woods? Adler: I don't know... Adler picks all five cubes from the floor and gives one to each of his friends. Lyle: Ah! I walked all the way here only to see that?! Amira: Don't be so lazy, Lyle! Amira slaps Lyle on the back of his head and all five teen keep walking until they find a gigantic stone cube on the ground. They notice the giant cube has slots perfect for their cubes, and one slot already has a cube inside. Lyle: Hey! I think these go in here! Amira: Tell me something I don't know, Captain Obvious! They introduce their cubes in the slots. Immediately, the cube swallows the kids, and they fall unconscious. They appear in an endless field of grass. Opening plays. Adler and Serena wake up. Adler: Sere, Where... where are we? Serena: I don't know... Tanner wakes up. Tanner: What in the world? Lyle wakes up. Lyle (whispers trying to wake Amira up): Sass Queen, wake up! Amira wakes up. Amira: What's up, Lyle? Lyle: You tell ME, Amira! Amira: The cube... swallowed us?? Tanner: And we appeared here... Serena: Tanner, do you have any idea of what's going on? Tanner: No idea... Adler: I think I see a market. Let's go check it out and we may find out where we are. Serena: Adler, do you think this is a good idea? Adler: Who knows? They walk all the way to the marketplace, and see walking, sapient animals. Tanner: Are those... AniMen? Adler: I had heard of them, but I never imagined they were real. Amira: Why do they look at us so weirdly? Serena: They probably hadn't seen any humans ever, just like we had never seen AniMen. Lyle: Maybe you're right. Adler: We better get going. I hope we don't get lost around here. They walk all the way to the big rock cube again and insert the crystal cubes in it. They appear back at the woods only to see it being attacked by Gameliens. Filled with rage because their forest is being destroyed, Tanner, Serena, Amira and Lyle see their crystal cubes transform into Beast Prism Morphers. Tanner: Ready guys?! Amira, Serena and Lyle: Ready! All four: Awaken! Power of the Beasts! They activate their Morphers and transform into Power Rangers. Serena: Queen of the Seas! Beast Force Shark! Lyle: King of the Savanna! Beast Force Lion! Tanner: King of the Forest! Beast Force Elephant! Amira: Queen of the Snow! Beast Force Tiger! All four: Power of the Wild! Ready for trial! Power Rangers... Beast Force! They fight the Gameliens with great ease. All four: Beast Boost Mode! They enter Beast Boost mode: Lyle and Amira gain big claw gloves, Tanner gains massive boots, and Serena gains a dorsal fin in the back. Lyle and Amira both use their claws to attack some Moebas, while Tanner uses his boots to create an earthquake by stomping. Serena jumps into the air and does a spinning attack, but the monsters stop their attack and send her back to the ground. Adler: Serena! (To the monsters) No one hurts my girlfriend on my watch! The cube he was holding glows and transforms into a Morpher. Adler immediately activates it and morphs. Adler: Awaken! Power of the Beasts! Beast Boost Mode! He enters Beast Boost Mode and gains a pair of wings. He flies and attacks Jagged and the Moebas, then he uses his Eagle Saber to do a spinning attack on Jagged. Adler: Eagle Spinning Slash! Jagged: My life has been cut short! (He explodes) Cut to the Sagittariark. Ginis: Naria, give him a 'continue'! Naria: Yes sir. She goes down to Earth and inserts a token on Jagged. Naria: This is infused with Master Ginis' cells. I expect you to not waste it. Jagged: (wakes up) Thank you, Naria! He grows giant. The yellow button on the Rangers' Morphers glow. They press it, summoning their Zords. Mecha Voice: Summon Zords! The Eagle Zord attacks the giant Jagged with bullets coming out of its wings, Shark and Lion bite him, while Tiger slashes him with the claws in its shoulders and Elephant fired a laser from its trunk. Adler presses the blue button on his Morpher, activating the Megazord function. Adler: Summon Beast Force Megazord, SharLion Formation! The Zords combine. Mecha Voice: Beast Force Megazord, SharLion Formation: Ready! Rangers: Lion Kick! Megazord kicks Jagged. Rangers: Shark Kick! Megazord kick Jagged with its knees. Rangers: Eagle Sword! Megazord attacks with the Eagle Sword. Rangers: Eagle Sword! Final... Slash! The slash destroys Jagged. Adler: Monster extinct! The Rangers walk at the school halls. Teacher: Great news! Adler, Lyle and Tanner. You will be roomies! And; Serena and Amira, you will be roomies too! Rangers: Yay! Adler, Tanner and Lyle are entering their bedroom. Lyle: Adler, let's bunk together. Adler: Dibs on the top one! Adler' Morpher rings. Adler: (picks Phone up) Hello? Serena: (on phone) Hi sweetie, it's me... Adler: Good night, babe. Serena: Good night to you, babe. Lyle: Say good night to my babe too. Amira: (on phone) Good night to yoi too, handsome. Episode ends. Part 2 Category:Transcripts